


Bonding, the Hard Way

by EternalShipper



Category: Psych
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Fucked up society, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Omega Shawn, Omega Verse, alpha lassiter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Shawn is taken in by the Omega Care Center for Behavioural Correction. The only way he'll leave is Bonded. Lassiter tries to help...Mostly an Excuse for Porn.Please read warnings.If DubCon is not your thing this is not the story for you...





	Bonding, the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> Story as not been Betaed. All mistakes are mine.  
> Please read tags before reading the story and if you notice any warnings that should be tagged, please, let me know.
> 
> Happy Reading

/Omega Care Center/

Carlton Lassiter took off his sunglasses and continued shewing his gum as he approached the entry desk.

“I am here to pick up one of our consultants. He seems to have been brought in to the center by mistake.” He showed his badge.

“And what is the name of your consultant?” The Beta on the other side of the desk typed away

“Shawn Spencer.”

“It seems there’s been a mistake Detective…”

“Head Detective Lassiter! Yes, the mistake is that he should not have been brought in here in the first place!”

“Head Detective Lassiter” the Beta called taking a calming breath “Omega Spencer has missed all appointments made for him in the last two years. Both for health check-ups and the mandatory experimental bonding sessions. He has been using unsanctioned Heat Suppressants. He has been brought in for behavioral correction and he will not leave this building until he has an Alpha assigned to him. As you know, he should not even have been working with the PD without the approval of his Alpha. As he has no Alpha on file, this consulting he has been doing is illegal and his behavior will be corrected here at the center.” The Beta continue her bigoted tirade about Omegas and their place in the world and how Shawn would be being corrected, but Lassiter tuned her out. All he could think about was how they had never seen it and now that Spencer had been made the Center would try to break him.

“Now, the reason we called your office is that the Omega is claiming to have an Alpha, even unbounded and that his Alpha works at the PD” Lassiter swallowed, starting to get nervous, of course, Spencer would try to get out of this one, he just hoped he had named someone who was actually unbounded and would cover for him “According to our records you, Head Detective Lassiter, are the only unbounded Alpha currently at the department”

“Yes.” The Beta looked at him as if waiting for him to continue. He did not, meeting her cold stare with one of his own.

“Well, are you or are you not the Omega’s Alpha?”

“I am” Lassiter replied, no hesitation whatsoever on his voice “And as his Alpha, I would like to take him home. Now!”

“Why have you not bonded?”

“We were trying for discretion. We work together after all. I want to see him”

“Why would he not provide your name when asked?”

“Again… Discretion! Now, you’re going to take me to my Omega, or I’m going to start making phone calls. To the Attorney General, for example.”

The Beta huffed and motioned for him to follow her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [embrace the deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831018) by [landfill_lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill_lady/pseuds/landfill_lady)




End file.
